The Gaming House
by Chaos C
Summary: When Clyde sends a link for a computer video game, Lincoln is instantly set on completing it. Rated T for video game violence.
1. Addiction

**I hope no one has done this kind of fanfic with the loud house. I don't own the loud house.**

It was friday night in the loud family. The camera pans to Lincoln about to take his clothes off to read comic books when he heard his walkie talkie cut on.

"Lincoln. Come in Lincoln. Are you there? Over." Clyde asked.

"Yes Clyde I hear you. What's up? Over." Lincoln responded.

"A couple of friends gave a link to this really cool game as they called it. I'm afraid of getting in trouble with my dads if I play it. I'm sending you the url through a text. Over." Clyde said.

" _I think Clyde is overprotected by his dads. Most things people could have fun, Clyde's dads usually take the fun away from him. I feel sad for the dude. Don't you guys?"_ Lincoln said asking you the reader. Then Lincoln's phone started to light up.

"Well, here's the download link. Let's see what this is about." Lincoln said as he walked over to the laptop he kept on his dresser.

 **12 hours later**

 **8 AM**

The Loud sisters had just woke up from their long slumber. They made a line at the bathroom, went downstairs to have breakfast and they all found one channel to watch. But nobody noticed that there was something different. Until…

"Hey where's own brother?" Luna asked. The rest of the kids looked around and also noticed that Lincoln was M.I.A.

"Why don't we check his room?" Lucy asked.

"Great idea." Lynn commented. So the Loud kids all went upstairs and looked in LIncoln's room. What they didn't expect was that Lincoln wasn't in his room.

The sisters were confused and since Lily was the smallest, she looked under the bed, but couldn't find him. Even Lori looked with the flashlight on her phone. However, when she looked, Lincoln wasn't there.

"He's not there." Lori said.

"ALRIGHT! I'm level 22." Lincoln said. The sisters heard him, but didn't know where he was. Then they got the idea to look in the attic of the house.

Surprisingly, Lincoln was in there. He was under a blanket in the corner of the room. The loud sisters looked at each other and decided that Leni was going to pull the blanket from over him.

Leni was scared. She didn't know what she was going to see Lincoln doing. She pulled the blanket from him. Without even thinking, Lincoln started to pull the blanket back over him.

The others came over to help Leni pull the blanket from Lincoln to help him back into reality. All ten of them pulled at one time. But Lincoln wasn't going to give up that easily. But then got a plan. As he was pulling, Lincoln stood up. And when he was able to finally get up, he let go of the blanket and run after the crew of girls and grabbed the blanket back.

Lynn had an idea to slap some sense into Lincoln. Literally. When Lincoln was about to pull the blanket over his head, Lynn snatched it from him and slapped him across his face, This was able to snap Lincoln out of his trance.

"What happened? What am I doing up here.?" Lincoln asked. Holding the side of his face.

"That's what we want to know." Lynn told him.

Lincoln looked around and saw his computer. He then remembered what happened.

"Now I remember. I'll tell you guys what happened." He said.

 **In the next part of In the Gaming House. So what do you guys think of this first chapter? I'd like to know your thoughts. This is probably going to be the longest chapter in this series. And before you guys ask, the game will be revealed in chapter 2. Don't forget to review and take care.**


	2. Explination

**This chapter will be short. Don't kill me for it. I don't own the Loud house.**

"OK so here's what happened." Lincoln said setting up the flashback.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Clyde texted a link to a game his dads wouldn't let him play. It was a game called DC Universe Online. Where you could create your own hero or villain and join the fight against a villain named Brainiac who wanted to keep the Earth for himself. When I first got into the game, I was a little worried. After a while, I was getting into the swing of things._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Then what were you doing up here?" Lynn asked.

"I saw the sun come up and I needed a dark place to play, and the attic was the best place where I couldn't wake anyone up. I got out of bed at 5:50 AM and climbed into the attic." Lincoln said.

"This game must be fun for you to play all night." Lana said.

"It is. Do you guys want to give it a try?" Lincoln asked.

"Dude, you can't spend your nights and days in here. Come on, I'll teach you how to have fun outside." Lynn said.

"No. Hold on." Lincoln walked down the ladder and into Lisa's room and came back with her duplication ray. He zapped his computer. Suddenly there were ten computers in the room.

 **Yes Lily is getting one**

"Just try for the first ten minutes after you make your character. If you guys still don't like it then I'll play outside." Lincoln said. The sisters each got on a computer and booted up the game.

 **I told you guys that this chapter was going to be short. Review and PM if you have ideas. Longer chapters soon. Take care.**


	3. Making the Character

**Hello. It's time to show what the starting of the game for the girls is like. Will the girls like DC Universe Online or not? Find out in this chapter.**

The kids exited the attic and the living room. They were interested in what made Lincoln say up all night to play. Some more than other. ( **cough** Lynn **cough** ) Lincoln told them he'd tell them how to play.

Lincoln walked down the stairs and started to look at the reader. _"This chapter will help that haven't seen or heard of the game know how to play."_

Lincoln's sisters sat on the couch wondering what to do. Lincoln came into the room and started explaining how to make a character.

"Ok first pick your gender." All the girls picked female.

"Next you need to pick if you want to have freedom and actually" Lincoln put up quotation fingers.

"Design your character. Or have them pre-set for you by the inspired button." All the girls wanted to make their own so they all hit the custom button.

"Alright then you pick a power." Lincoln said. Lisa raise her hand. "Yes Lisa."

"Do we need to pick a power? Because I don't want one." Lisa asked.

"No because one of the options is Gadgets. It's a options with weapons. The other powers are: fire, ice, mental, nature, sorcery, atomic, celestial, earth, electricity, light, munitions, quantum, rage, and water." Lincoln explained.

"Umm Lincoln, what are munitions and why is the Earth a power?" Leni asked.

"Munitions are things like explosive and earth is the power of rocks." Lincoln explained. So in order of oldest to youngest, Lori chose mental, Leni chose `'0orcery, Luna chose gadgets, Lynn chose ice, Lincoln had chose munitions for his second character, Lucy chose rage, Lana chose nature, Lola chose celestial, Lisa chose gadgets, and Lily chose light.

"Now you need to pick a movement. Flight, Super-Speed, Acrobatics, or skimming,(standing on disks)." Lori, Lynn, and Lana chose flight, Lola, Leni, and Luan chose acrobatics, Luna, Lucy, and Lily chose speed. Lisa and Lincoln chose skimming.

"Time to pick a weapon. We've got a bow & arrow, brawling, dual pistol, dual wield, hand blast, Martial Arts, One handed, rifle, staff, two-handed, and a shield." Lori pick a shield, Leni picked hand blast, Luna picked picked one handed because it reminded of her guitar, Luan gets dual wield, Lynn gets two handed because she thinks it'll help her character get stronger, Lincoln got a rifle, Lucy wanted a bow, Lana gets brawling to literally get her hands dirty with her enemy, Lola got dual pistol because of her mean personality, Lisa got Martial Arts, and Lily got a staff.

"Now here comes the very crucial part. Morality. Hero. Or villain." The girls all looked up at Lincoln and were shocked. "Did I forget to mention that if we are the same morality, we could team up with each other." The girls thought about it for a while. But soon they all decide. Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lily wanted to be villains. While Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lana, and Lisa wanted to be heroes.

"Let's give your characters a personality shall we? We've got Flirty, Comical, Powerful, Primal, and Serious." Lori and Leni were flirty, Luan and Lily wanted to be comical, powerful belonged to Lincoln, Lynn and Lola, for primal we've got Lana and Luna, and serious goes to Lisa and Lucy.

"Now for the part before we get into the fun and last piece of character creation, the mentors. For the heroes we've got Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. For the villains, there are Lex Luthor, Joker, and Circe."

"What's the difference?" Lana asked.

"It's the person you get your missions from mostly. You will get quests from the other mentors, but only after you complete certain missions." Lincoln explained. Lori and Lucy got Joker, Leni and Lola got Luthor, and Lily got Circe. Lincoln, Luan, and Luna got Superman, Lana and Lisa wanted Batman, and Lynn got Wonder Woman.

"Now here's the good part. You get to design the character and give them a name." Lincoln said excitedly. The girls all gave a yes. Except Lynn. Lincoln saw this. He didn't want to change who his sisters are. But he wanted his sisters to try out the game and have fun. He walked over to her.

"Hey Lynn can I talk to you?" Lincoln whispered. Lynn nodded. They walked to the adult table.

"I see it on your face. What's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't like video games Lincoln. You know that. Why do you want us to play this game?" Lynn asked. Lincoln knew she would be the one to ask this question. And he had an answer the moment she ask that.

"I know you're probably thinking because I like video games and want everyone to play them. And that's not true at all." Lincoln said. Lynn was surprised at what he said.

"It's because I want my own sisters to play with me. It's been awhile since we all did something as a family." Lincoln said.

"Remember when we wanted to blackmail Lola?" Lynn asked.

"We were against Lola." Lincoln said.

"What about that time we wanted to avoid Luan for April Fools?"

"Doesn't count."

"When we went shopping?"

"We started to act like family after the trip."

"So when was the last time we acted like a real family?"

"When we had that garage sale back in September. It's November." This lifted Lynn's spirit up a bit.

"Ok. I'll give the game another shot." Lynn said. Lincoln gave her a smile and nod as they went back into the Living Room.

 **Now because I'm lazy, the names and the design from what DCUO standards will be from the Loud house comic Deuces Wild. That comic and these names are owned by Nick and Chris Savino.**

In order from oldest to youngest: The High Card, The 11 of Hearts, Night Clubs, The Joker, Strong Suit, Eight of Spades, Royal Flush, Queen of Diamonds, and Card Counter. However because Lily need help with here villain and Lincoln was making a new one they made one together. The former was Super Baby and the latter was know as The Descender.

"Alright now that everything is handled, GET YOUR GAMES ON!" Lincoln exclaimed.

 **And that ends Making the Character. Thanks to a guy named Bomg encouraged me to right longer chapters. So if you like them, you can thank him. And while this inn't a good link to the characters, I'll give you a link to the Loud House wikia where I got the names for the characters.** **wiki/Deuces_Wild! Alright guys the next time you hear from me is when I upload a chapter to Eleven Boys and No girls. Don't forget to review, PM if you have ideas and take care.**


	4. Starting the Game

**Ok guys it's time for a new chapter of The Gaming House. I know you guys are gonna have one heck of a time reading this. I don't own the Loud House.**

Now everyone is ready to start their gameplay. But first Lincoln set up a camera on top of the coffee table.

"What's that for?" Lola asked. She along with the rest of the girls were curious.

"Do you guys want to be in my video?" Lincoln asked with a little smug look. The girls all said yes and Lincoln turned the camera on.

"Hello YouTube! It's ya boy Loud Chaosand I'm playing DC Universe Online. As you can see, I've got company. These are my 10 yes 10 sisters. Lori,Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. Say hi everyone." Our protagonist's sisters said hi. Lincoln was so excited/happy having his sisters.

"Okay guys it's time I get back into DC Universe Online. But with a lot of help and a new character. Let's go." Lincoln said.

 **The rest of this chapter is a walkthrough of the game. I'm also doing these missions by memory. If I skip or have a part too early, feel free to let me know. I'm also not including direct quotes.**

Lincoln started up the game with his sisters and they all watched the first cutscene in the game.

"Ok guys it's time to start." Lincoln said as all of their characters busted out of the capsules.

Once the character was released the heroes (Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lana, and Lisa) saw a green head in the corner in the villains (Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, and Lily) saw a black head with a red background. The two heads introduced themselves as Oracle and Calculator respectfully. Everyone took notice to them and the enemy in the front of them.

"Okay guys use th keys to move forward. When you see a red cursor press and hold the Tab key to lock onto the robot and press the left side of the mouse to attack with a short ranged melee attack." The girls were confused and couldn't keep up with what Lincoln said other than the part about moving the character. Luckily, the game helped them out.

"Lincoln what's the point of this?" Leni asked.

"It's a level to help get you acquainted with the game's control." Lincoln said. Lisa was surprised that her brother used the word acquainted. Leni looked on with confusion.

"Ummm...I meant what's the point of the character not having anything stylish to wear?" Leni asked. Lincoln looked at the reader with an annoyed expression.

"One more thing. What's left?" Leni asked.

"Your good side." Lincoln pointed out. Leni immediately pressed the left side of her mouse.

"Any way, are you guys done with the first guy?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. What's next?" Lana asked. Lincoln gave a little smirk.

"Now it's time for you guys to break out if the ship. More robots are coming our way." And right when he said that, the next door opened up. Another notification on the game's screen popped up. It told them to press the right side of the mouse.

"Umm Lincoln…" Leni started before Lincoln cut her off.

"Bad side Leni." Lincoln said.

Once all the Loud sisters took followed the hallway to the right, they came into a new type of enemy. Lola asked what that enemy was. Lincoln told her that they'll all find out after the fight. All the sisters walked into the room and were hit by a beam that said grounded.

"Lincoln what's that laser for?" Lynn asked.

"That's to negate your movement technique." Lincoln explained.

"What movement technique?" Lori asked.

"You'll find out." Lincoln said. "By the way when you see the Overseer have an orange dome looking thing around it use the shift button on your good sides to block. Like right now." Lincoln commented and the girls immediately looked at their screens and pressed their shift buttons. The Overseer rammed them and fell to the ground.

"He's weak. Start attacking him!" Lincoln exclaimed. All the girls started hitting their left mouse to hit the robot. Once the sequence repeated twice, the Overseer died. Calculator and Oracle told the player what the Overseer was and a door at the top of a wall opened.

"Ow in the world are we going to get up?" Luna asked in her british accent.

"Our movement techniques. Press the F button. Once you get to the entrance, stop right there." Lincoln said. The Desender started skimming. And Lisa skimmed as well. Lori, Lynn, and Lana started flying. Leni, Lola, and Luan pressed the F button, but nothing happened.

"Hey Lincoln what's the big deal? Why can't our characters do acrobatics." Lola asked.

"You need to climb the wall once you've pressed your F key." Lincoln said. Lola, Luan, and Leni were surprised that their character was climbing walls. Finally Luna, Lucy, and Lily pressed their keys and saw the lightning from below their characters feet and started running up the wall. When he saw that all their characters were by the entrance, he told his sisters to go in. When they were in far enough everybody started emitting a blue explosion.

"Hey what happened? Are their more FIREWORKS on the way?" Luan didn't feel proud of herself for that joke. The rest of the family actually didn't groan.

"That's just your character getting a new power. You need to access your load out tab. Which can be done once you press K." When the girls saw their powers lists, they were astounded.

In order from oldest to youngest, Lori picked Terror Tendrils from the Illusion section of Mental, Leni chose Summon Guardian (mostly because she read that it fought for her) from the Summoning section of Sorcery, Luna got Taser Pull from the Tactics section of Gadgets, Lynn got Cold Snap of the Cryogenics section of Ice, Lincoln got Laser Net Launcher from the Glory section from Munitions, Lucy received Rage Blast from the Anger section from Rage, Lana got Roar from the Fauna section of Nature, (because of her evil personality) Lola chose Haunt from Cursed of the power of Celestial, Lisa wanted Sticky Bomb from the Devices section from Gadgets, and Lily went to the Assault section of Light and picked Light Claws.

When they got their new powers, the Louds went through the hall and started fighting their way through Brainiac's (the main antagonist of the game) Ship and found out that Brainiac has a full scale invasion force on his ship.

After some more fighting, they all come into another room that taught them about the Breakout ability. Then after learning how to counter the lunge, a long ranged attack, and blocking enemies, the characters let out another burst explosion. This time, instead of a new power, the characters got a new weapon button combination.

Lori got the Overhand Throw for her shield, Leni obtained the Fist Slam, Luna got Air Launch, Luan picked the Flying Spin Attack, Lynn wanted the Big Scoop, Lincoln was able to get the Overhead Smash, Lucy got Impact Arrow, Lana got a Ground Pound, Lola picked Slip Shot, Lisa equipped Knee Launch, and Lily got Martial Flowers.

After testing their newly equipped skill, remembering they have powers, and fighting another Overseer, Lynn was starting to get bored.

"Lincoln how long is this level? I'm already sick of it." Lynn asked.

"The last part is up ahead after you've killed the Overseer." Lincoln said as he said the same thing playing this game for the first time. Lynn gave a smile.

They all entered the door that opened and found the boss of the stage. The girls thought that you had to kill all the enemies that appeared. But Lincoln told them to destroy the big machine parts that were marked white on their maps in the upper right hand corner.

When the four connector were destroyed, they were all able face the Brainiac Ship boss. It was a hard battle especially since the boss kept teleporting and nobody but Lincoln were using their lock on feature but after a while, the girls were able to defeat the boss. Now came the fun part **that any DCUO fan can agree on,** killing enemies with Superman/Lex Lincoln was able to tell them about their lock on feature, everyone was able to at least get to an 50 hit combo.

It was a long hard fought battle, but they were able to fight it out. When they talked to their morality partner, they watched one last cutscene and were able to escape the ship.

"Alright guys that will be it for us. And yes my sisters will be with me for this playthrough. I hope you guys enjoy. You hear that? The chaos has died down." Lincoln said as he cut off his camera. "So what did you guys think of the game?" He asked his sisters with curiosity.

"We liked it." Lucy said. All the girls agreed and asked if they could all do this again sometime. Lincoln happily agreed. All the girls went into their rooms.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Lincoln said with an evil grin on his face.

 **OMG! That took a long time to make. As of the computer I'm using, I've taken four pages to write this. This is the longest thing** **I've ever written. Yes longer than A Loud Beach. A little announcement I not going to make chapters for a while. But don't think I'm quitting Fanfiction. I'm making a challenge on myself. For the next two week (until Jan. 3rd) I'm going to make one shot/quick writes of the Loud house. But the text can't go over 600 words. So if you have any ideas, PM or leave them as a review. Either will do. So what does Lincoln have in mind for his sisters, find out in the next chapter in the Gaming House. Also, I'm make a little poll to myself to see what you guys what next. The choices are new chapters of: My New Life, Our New Job, Different Families Different Adventures, Ghostly Love, A Separated family, or The Gaming House. Take care and Happy Holidays.**


	5. Holiday

Hey guys and happy new years. I deeply apologize for not getting to write Merry Christmas/Happy Kwanzaa/Happy Hanukkah. But hey better late than never.

Anyway 2017 is mere hours away. At least where I live. It's 8:46 as the time I writing this in California. I have plans for a new series involving Lana going to different universes with animals as dreams. Let me know which one's you want to see first. And if you guys have any ideas for more stories with the loud house please tell me. The only rule is no incest. I wrote it once and didn't like it.

Also I got an invitation to a loud house Tumblr to bond and expand my writing skills. Do you guys think I should? I'd prefer to hear from people who've had joined. But outside opinions matter too.

Anyway Happy New Year's. If you're happy for this new year, review "2017".

HAPPY NEW YEAR


End file.
